videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Dofus
Dofus ist ein Massen-Mehrspieler-Online-Rollenspiel (Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game - MMORPG), das Spieler gleichzeitig zusammen über das Internet spielen. Es wurde 2004 von dem französischen Unternehmen Ankama Games entwickelt. Weltweit hat es mehr als zehn Millionen Nutzer, von denen ein Teil die kostenpflichtige, erweiterte Spielwelt und -Funktionalität nutzt. Technische Grundlage ist Flash, dadurch ist das Spiel unter diversen Betriebssystemen lauffähig. Dofus wurde mehrfach ausgezeichnet. Nach dem zunächst auf französischsprachige Regionen beschränkten Erfolg von Dofus folgten ab 2005 internationale Versionen (eine Version in deutscher Sprache ist seit dem 11. Juli 2007 online), eine bislang neunbändige Comicbuch-Reihe mit insgesamt mehr als 100.000 verkauften Exemplaren und das taktische Online-Kampfspiel Dofus Arena (2006). Der Entwickler Ankama arbeitet derzeit am Nachfolger Wakfu. Spielablauf Das Ziel des Spieles ist es, die sechs verschwundenen Dofus, auch genannt Dracheneier, wiederzufinden und zu vereinen. Diese wertvollen Eier besitzen magische Kräfte und bringen dem Besitzer ein entscheidenden Vorteil. Auf der Suche nach den Eiern, stößt man auf zahlreiche Fälschungen und unechte Dofus. Der Spieler muss sich am Anfang für eine der zwölf Charakterklassen entscheiden, welche jeweils Anhänger einer der zwölf Gottheiten des Kontinentes Amakna sind. Man startet in Incarnam, einer freischwebenden Insel im Himmel über der neutralen Stadt Astrub. Dieses Gebiet ist auch nichtzahlenden Spielern zugänglich und so etwas wie ein Testgebiet in dem man das Spiel genauer kennenlernen kann. Nach verlassen von Incarnam reist man nach Astrub und kann von dort aus die ganze Welt von Amakna erkunden, es gibt vieles zu entdecken... Wie bei vielen anderern MMORPGs entwickelt sich der Charakter durch das Gewinnen von Erfahrungspunkten und steigt dadurch im Level auf. Das Höchstlevel in Dofus ist 200. Erfahrungspunkte erhält man durch das Besiegen von Monstern (neuerdings auch durch das Besiegen anderer Spieler, wenn auf diese ein Kopfegled ausgesetzt ist) und das Erfüllen verschiedener Quests. Klassen Die Klasse eines Charakters bestimmt seine Rolle im Kampf sowie sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild. *'Crâ': Bogenschützen. Benutzen Pfeil und Bogen für weitreichende Attacken. *'Ecaflip': Glücksspieler. Ihre Angriffe hängen auf niedrigem Level vom Glück ab und können entweder sehr gefährlich oder aber harmlos sein. Ausnahme sind die Intelligenz-Ecaflips, die nicht vom Glück abhängig sind. *'Eniripsa': Heiler. Können Verbündete stärken und Gegner schwächen. *'Enutrof': Schatzsucher. Nehmen dem besiegten Gegner Schätze und Reichtümer ab. *'Féca': Verteidigungskünstler. Benutzen Schutzschilde zur Abwehr. Ihre Stärke liegt eher darin, Schaden abzuwehren und zu vermeiden als ihn zu verursachen, können aber im Umgang mit Stecken und ihrer Glyphe des Infernos auch mächtigen Schaden anrichten. *'Iop': Paladine. Verursachen hohen Schaden bei geringer Reichweite. *'Osamodas': Beschwörer. Rufen verbündete Kreaturen auf den Plan, die ihnen im Kampf helfen. *'Pandawa': Trinker und Melancholiker. Leben auf einer Insel, lieben Flüssigkeiten aller Art und geben sich nur abonnierten Spielern zu entdecken. *'Sacrieur': Barbaren und vitale Nahkämpfer, die stärker werden, wenn sie Schläge einstecken. *'Sadida': Druiden. Pflanzenmenschen mit magischen Puppen, die sich für ihre Meister opfern. *'Sram': Meuchelmörder. Stellen dem Gegner Fallen und können sich verdoppeln und unsichtbar machen. *'Xélor': Zeitzauberer. Reflektieren Schaden und lähmen den Gegner. Die zwölf Klassen wurden meist nach Insiderwitzen der Entwickler benannt, z.B. ist Eniripsa ein Anagramm von Aspirine. Ein angenehmes Feature der Dofus-Klassen ist, dass man die Farbgestaltung der Charaktere selbst übernehmen kann. Jede Klasse hat drei Farbpartien, die frei gewählt und nuanciert werden können. Charakteristik Jedem Charakter stehen die gleichen Charakteristika zur Verfügung, welche Elementen zugeordnet sind. Die Fertigkeiten, die Schaden verursachen, werden durch entsprechende Charakteristika unterstützt. *'Vitalität': Vitalität (VIT) erhöht die Lebenspunkte (LP) des Spielers, in der Regel für einen investierten Charakter-Punkt in VIT erhält der Spieler 1 VIT und damit 1 LP. Ausnahme sind Sacrieurs, welche Pro Char.-Pkt. in VIT 2 VIT und damit 2 LP bekommen. *'Weisheit': Weisheit (WIS: engl. „wisdom“) erhöht die Menge an EP, die ein Spieler pro Kampf bekommt, sowie die Höhe von zurückgeworfenem Schaden und der Resistenzen gegen AP- und BP-Diebstahl (AP und BP werden unter Kampfsystem erklärt). *'Stärke': Stärke (STR) erhöht neutralen Schaden, sowie den des Elements Erde. Zudem wächst die Tragkraft des Spieler. *'Intelligenz': Intelligenz (INT) erhöht den Feuerschaden, die Effektivität von Heilzaubern und bei den Féca die Stärke ihrer Schilde. *'Glück': Glück (CHA: engl. „chance“) erhöht Wasserschaden und für alle zehn Punkte in CHA ebenfalls um einen Filzpunkt (PP: kurz f. engl. „prospecting“). PP erhöhen die Wahrscheinlichkeit, nach erfolgreichem Monsterkampf, Gegenstände und Ressourcen zu erhalten. *'Flinkheit': Flinkheit (AGI: engl. „agility“) erhöht Luftschaden, die Chance, von Monstern, die in unmittelbarer Nähe stehen, zu entkommen und die Chance, kritische Treffer (Crits) zu landen. Kampfsystem Das Kampfsystem ist rundenbasiert. Jeder Spieler hat 30 Sekunden Zeit, um seinen Zug zu machen. Es ist möglich PvM (Player vs. Monster) oder PvP (Player vs. Player) zu kämpfen. Dabei tritt man entweder gegen sogenannte Monster-Mobs an, also Gruppierungen von Monstern, oder fordert andere Spieler heraus. In Kämpfen hat man in jeder Runde als Basis 6 Angriffspunkte (AP) und 3 Bewegungspunkte (BP) zur Verfügung. Es gibt Gegenstände, die zusätzliche AP und BP verleihen, allerdings auch welche, die AP oder BP abziehen.Ab Level 100 bekommt man einen weiteren AP dazu. Das Kampffeld ist der Karte gleich, auf der man den Kampf begann, allerdings ohne die Spieler und Monster, die nicht am Kampf teilnehmen. Zu Beginn des Kampfes wählen die Spieler ihre Startpositionen, welche von Karte zu Karte unterschiedlich angeordnet sind. Die Karte ist gerastert und mit jedem BP kann man sich horizontal oder vertikal um ein Feld fortbewegen. Fertigkeiten/Zauber, sowie Angriffe mit der ausgerüsteten Waffe benötigen AP. Besonders ist auch, dass durch eine ausgewogene Fertigkeitenbalance, praktisch keiner der Charaktere übermächtig ist. Das Kampfsystem und die Fähigkeiten der einzelnen Klassen sind auf gemeinsames Teamspiel ausgelegt. Gesinnung In Dofus herrscht ein ewiger Kampf zwischen den Städten Bonta ("die Guten") und Brakmar ("die Bösen"). Jeder Spieler kann sich einer der beiden Städte anschließen, wenn er P2P ist (man kann natürlich auch Neutral bleiben. Welche Gesinnung ein Spieler hat erkennt man an den Flügel die über dem Namen des Spielers angezeigt werden, bei Spielern der Gesunng Bonta sind es weiße Engelsflügel, bei Brakspielern sind es rote Teufelsflügel. Die beiden Städte kämpfen um die Gebiete auf dem Kontinent Amakna, dafür stellen sie Prismen in jedem Gebiet auf, um das jeweilige Gebiet als ihres zu kennzeichnen. Diese werden natürlich von der gegnerischen Gesinnung angegriffen, wenn diese das Gebiet für sich beanspruchen möchte. Wenn man sich in einem Gebiet seiner Gesinnung aufhält und kämpft erhält man Erfahrungs- und Beuteboni. Manche Gebiete kann man auch nur betreten, wenn sie der eigenen Gesinnung angehören. Außerdem kann man Spieler der anderen Gesinnung oder neutrale Spieler aggressiv angreifen, ohne deren Einverständnis zum Kampf zu benötigen. Auf neutralem Territorium wird neutralen Spielern, die angegriffen werden, eine Lvl 100 Wache zur Verteidigung abgestellt. Durch das Agressen Spieler anderer Gesinnung erhält man Ruhmpunkte. Mit steigenden Ruhmpunkten steigt der Gesinnungslevel und die Größer der Flügel des Spielers, dadurch erhält man auch höhere Erfahrungs- und Beuteboni. Außerdem kann man Schilde nur ab einem bestimmten Gesinnungslevel tragen. Berufe Zusätzlich zu den Klassen können die Spieler auch drei Berufe wählen und erlernen, um Materialien zu sammeln, Gegenstände herzustellen und virtuelles Geld (sog. „Kamas“) zu verdienen. Sie sind geteilt in Sammler- und Handwerksberufe. Sammelberufe sind bedingt auch in der Lage, Ressourcen zu verarbeiten, so kann ein Bauer z.B. Getreide auch zu dem dazugehörigen Mehl verarbeiten, welches dann vom Bäcker weiterverarbeitet wird. Sammelberufe: Alchemist, Bauer, Bergmann, Fischer, Holzfäller, Jäger Handwerksberufe: Alchemist, Axtschmied, Bastler, Bäcker, Bogenschnitzer, Dolchschmied, Fischhändler, Hammerschmied, Juwelier, Metzger, Schaufelschmied, Schildschmied, Schneider, Schuhmacher, Schwertschmied, Stabschnitzer, Steckenschnitzer Bei den Schmiede und Schnitzerberufen kann man sich zusätzlich ab Stufe 65 noch zum Magier spezialisieren. Als Magier kannn man die Produkte des entsprechenden Hauptberufes magisch mit Runen verbessern. Eine Spezialisierung zählt nicht zu den drei erlernbaren möglichen Berufen. Vertraute, Reittiere In Dofus hat man ausserdem die möglichkeit Vertraute zu besitzen, es sind Tiere die dem Spieler unterschiedliche Boni geben, wenn sie vom Spieler ausgerüstet werden. Man muss sie in bestimmten Abständen füttern, dadurch erhöhen sich auch die Boni. Ab Stufe 60 kann man auch Dracotruter benutzen, dies sind Reittiere, die ebenfalls wie die Vertrauten die Charaktertistik des Spielers erhöhen, dies erhöht sich in dem der Truter in Kämpfen angelegt wird und Erfahrungspunkte gewinnt. Man kann Truter in Koppeln abstellen und züchten. Abonnement Auszeichnungen *2005: Edge (Zeitschrift) Internet Game of the MonthIn Nr. 151, Juli 2005 *2006: Publikumspreis beim Independent Games Festival[http://www.igf.com/2006finalistswinners.html IGF 2006 Finalists and Winners.] igf.com *2006: „Best New European Studio“, Ankama gehört zu den Finalisten des „Develop Industry Excellence Award“ (Brighton, UK) *2006: „Prix Média Jeunesse“ (Preis für Medien für die Jugend) während des „Salon de l'étudiant“ (Studentmesse) Weblinks * Offizielle Seite * Das deutsche Dofus Wiki * Doufs auf MMOCluster * Interview mit dem deutschen Community-Manager Stefan Grondel Einzelnachweise Kategorie:MMORPG Kategorie:2004 Kategorie:2005 Kategorie:2007 Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:Mac OS Kategorie:Linux Kategorie:Importiert